gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper
---- ---- __TOC__ Talk to me if you need something to know about the series, if someone wrote wrong edits, or if you just want to say 'Hi'. ---- RE: I'll see what I'll do about the games. So, you're joining the army next year?Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Could you do that please?[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''Kingrhem]] [[User talk:Kingrhem|''Talk]] 19:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Idea thingy Hey Ilan, I'm going to publish my table idea on the Businesses in GTA V page. Let me know quickly before someone undo's the edit! :D Instulent (talk) 17:32, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :No way. Too complicated, and the coding is bad.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|XD • • Home )' 17:44, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :::A table on that page is useless, it will be full of too much content. He should use a normal tabber like on this page if he wants to try.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 10:42, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ilan, I'm not sure if you had the same idea, but go to FB to check out what I think should be the best moment in GTA. :::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:48, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Image violator Hey Ilan, User:Kasparlaks is adding copyrighted images to pages. Could you sort him out please. Ciao Instulent (talk) 14:27, July 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi bro I didn't know that you didn't intend for users to edit it. I just saw that other users were writing about you there and I just thought I'd write something nice. As for my favorite moments, it's hard to choose because there were so many good ones. But one of my favorites is when you (CJ) have to burn all of The Truth's weed. That was just so funny to me. Just to make sure you know, I'm not coming back here. I just saw that and thought I'd write something quick. But I hope some good things happen to you here. Maybe you'll become a Bureaucrat? I hope so. Well, I'll catch you later on another wiki. Bunnyjoke] 14:43 7/15/2013 Quick fix pretty please... Hi Ilan, sorry to be a hassle but I made a mistake when creating one of my fan-fiction pages. Using the prefix User:Enigma24 as I do when making my fan-fiction pages I misspelled it as User:Engima24 so now it doesn't link properly. Could you please fix it for me if you have the time? I'd hate to cause confusion over exactly who its author is. I'd fix it myself but I am just a humble member. Enigma24 (talk) 05:35, July 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks, it did need doing. Instulent (talk) 13:14, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Rename Image Hi Ilan can you rename this image to ''Tec-9-GTAVC-icon.png Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 14:59, July 17, 2013 (UTC) BAWSAQ The template is going to look like this: I think we should place on the community messages. What do you think?Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 11:56, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New screenshot? Hey Ilan. Don't ask me who takes these pics with such a bad quality, but here you go. I found this: Wha'ddaya think? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:20, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Yes' it's real. No, we won't use it. We have enough images in Franklin's gallery. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:44, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :: ::What about here? ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) MoS Ilan, don't worry, I got the MoS under control. I'm at my town's public library right now editing for an hour and the MoS is my top priority. Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 21:08, July 18, 2013 (UTC) : Damn, you know what I noticed: each GTA subject (i.e. Characters, Weapons etc.) have their own MoS bulid. I think we need to create multiple MoS/--- articles because having a standalone MoS at its basis will confuse other contributors. In the meantime, I'm working on the GTA Wiki:Manual of Style/Weaponry. : Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 21:46, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *I was too thinking about to make a MoS for neighborhoods, but if one condition. All the neighborhoods in all the GTA cities yet, have no MoS, compare East Los Santos to South Slopes for example. All the neighborhoods got no order of sections. And maybe it will take a lot of work to organize them. So we will start this MoS for neighborhoods when GTA V is released. 1. A short description, 2. Character, 3. Events of GTA V, 4.Influence, 5. Gang Control (if they have), 6. Notable Residents (if there are), 7. Attractions and stores (if there are), 8. Trivia (if something is important), 8. Gallery. Warn me if I forgot something!!! I will wait your guys opinion before starting it. Protecting the pages or code for templates and that stuff I'll let with Dodo, T, or the admins. I hope that's good. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 23:31, July 18, 2013 (UTC) @Tony leave the gangs' MoS for me and Mikey. The gang pages are really messed up and we want to do check them personally. I still need some help with the businesses MoS, though. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:56, July 19, 2013 (UTC) @Thomas well, I guess we found who'll be in charge of this MoS :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:57, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Well the gangs prior to GTA V is too the same confusion, like the neighborhoods. Mostly of the gang articles are poorly ordered. I'll edit and put in order few of them. I'll create the neighborhood MoS when everything is OK by the gangs. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 21:20, July 19, 2013 (UTC) *I took a look and the situation by the sections order in the all the gangs prior GTA V, it would take a year to organize then, simply separating the description from the events in the games will be not so tough, as it is something common. The section orders will start count as from the releasement from GTA V and all the orders should be respected and followed. Well we should let the page with Ilan and Mikey, of course any staff member could help if a minor error is founded. Meanwhile this all I'll be checking/organizing the gangs pages. Let's put work on it! :) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 21:34, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I created this manual of style, it's called GTA Wiki:Manual of Style/Missions. Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 23:42, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Report Hey Ilan, User:Dragoscorca is very abusive and keeps adding a image hundreds of times which violates the GTA Wiki:Image Policy. Ciao Instulent (talk) 12:42, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :He's Romanian, I even spoke to him in Romanian, but he just won't listed.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 16:14, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :It's finished! \O/ Check out : GTA Wiki:Manual of Style/Neighborhoods --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 17:44, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Unlock Templates Hi Ilan, can you unlock staff templates,plz. I've got new idea -Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 23:43, July 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ueha, iy hapend tp mw tii! Translation: ''Yeah, it happens to me too! :D Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 15:13, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :I added another one, King's was too big. Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 19:52, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :::: You fixed it. Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 19:58, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Idea What about adding "Leaders" positions to the Patroller and Admin groups? They would be the head people of the group and things... Admins will choose the Patroller leader and the Bureaucrats will choose the Admin leader. What do you think? :) Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 11:34, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Exactly, you guessed it. "(...)not for protagonists(...)", yet all of the protags are there... ::Also, take a look at this Japanese GTA V artwork: ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::The only protagonists I think we should keep on this category are those belong (or used to be in) to a gang, such as CJ (GSF), Tommy (Vercetti Gang), Toni (Leones), Vic (Vance family), Johnny (TLMC) and Luis (The Dominican drug crew). -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:59, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I cleaned it all. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 13:17, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes, I think those should still be there, but per example Claude and Niko ARE NOT gangsters. ::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Gangs I'll only add to the gangs that are not set to appear in GTA V, no problem. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 13:32, July 23, 2013 (UTC) *When a gang in GTA SA appears again in GTA V, I'll rename the page to ''Varrios los aztecas in hd universe for example. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 13:34, July 23, 2013 (UTC) *Well there's nothing too big, this happened one time when I had the problem with two categories with same name, Russian Mafia and Russian mafia, I just erased the all content from one page and I pasted it into another. But now there's nothing confirmed, the only gangs that are set to appear in V are the GSF and the Ballas. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 13:40, July 23, 2013 (UTC) *Not really Ilan, The Vagos and Ballas are not allies, they are pure enemies and they are only allied for narcotics and protection. At the another side, the GSF and the Varrios are too enemies, only the standard members of the both gangs (Cesar, CJ, Sweet) are friends, they were friends only for one mission, CJ, Cesar and Sweet are friends, but the members of the gangs still not understand each other and will atack each other. About the new gangs, I completely agree with you. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 13:48, July 23, 2013 (UTC) *Oh ma bad Mr. Goldcart! Hahahaha, but this happened to each game in 3DUniverse, allied gangs attack each other. That was a little bad from Rockstar Games to do it. If it's said that two gangs are allied, it doesn't means that they need to kill each other when meeting in the territories borders. And if you pay attention in the dialogues from the Los Santos gangs they will often insult or verbally attack allied gangs. So we could say that the Vagos-Ballas and GSF-Varrios are only allied during the storyline. But the fuck I know, eh? ;) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 14:01, July 23, 2013 (UTC) *Yes you're right, but in TLAD the Lost MC will not attack the Uptown Riders if seen in front, but will attack if Jonny hurted one Uptown gangster. In GTA SA is a completely different thing; one gang will attack each other, don't matter what for a gang. You can see it in the cheat : bifbuzz. Well I need to admit that in 2004 the things were not so realistic. I'm sure GTA V will make it better. But a nice fact is that in TBOGT, the North Holland Hustlers or the African American members will not attack Luis ( a Northwood Dominican drug dealer member ), and that's realistic, because there's no proof that Luis is a gangster. In GTA SA, VC or III, if you run fast with a car into a hostile-gang territory, they will mysteriously recognize you and shoot at you. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 14:15, July 23, 2013 (UTC) * That's right, we could apologize it. But I think they made it a little bit exaggerated and had pissed all the players off in the example of GTA III, there are 7 gangs in the game and through the end of the storyline 5 will become hostile to you, most of them will only attack you with fake-assed pistols and baseball bats so no problem, but the Colombian Cartel attack with Ak-47 and the Leones with Shotguns. This was reduced in Vice City, now only with the Haitians. And a question, which gang attack you in Max Payne 3? And BTW it's ok to make a category page for the Leone Family? --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 14:28, July 23, 2013 (UTC) *I'm also not a huge fan of Max Payne but I watched a gameplay and it looks very interesting. Principally that is set in Sao Paulo, where I'm born. From the gameplay I still can remember from the Commando Sobra which is an an amalgam from a gang in Sao Paulo called PCC, I grew up watching bad things about them in television. And about the Leones, it's OK to add the characters? And the messy pages I'll let aside. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 14:42, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Ilan, you wanna chat ? Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 14:20, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Mobsters I added all the LCPD Database about Commission members in the years. Do you know if there will be a LSPD Database in GTA V? Or it is nothing confirmed? --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 17:31, July 23, 2013 (UTC) *Well about GTA V I'm very afraid, do you have a meaning how much work we will need to put in? It gives me nightmares. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 17:46, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, m' bad. And does the Wikia have actually a 10000 page limit? --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 17:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I know it's small but it is better than Saints Row or Driver anyway. :P --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 17:57, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I gave a look in the Max Payne Wiki and it's too very good. Do you think we should make an ally with the Max Payne Wiki? It would be a good idea. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 18:02, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'll give this idea in the Community Noticeboard and see if the guys agree with it. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 18:06, July 23, 2013 (UTC) No, I thinked about it I will give a better idea, it's a surprise, I'll be finish in a hour I guess. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 18:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) A small question At this very ''moment, are you feeling happy or sad? :D Instulent (talk) 18:04, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I never said whether your happy, neutral or sad tho.. Instulent (talk) 18:08, July 23, 2013 (UTC) So, do you want to hear some news that would most likely make you angry and angry or not?? Instulent (talk) 18:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Owen has been at it again >:o Instulent (talk) 18:16, July 23, 2013 (UTC) What about the images? Instulent (talk) 18:23, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Report Czesc Ilan, User:Elias2070 has been vandalizing the Antagonist page and also has been violating the Image policy with this . Do zobaczenia :D Instulent (talk) 10:19, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Category Hey Ilan, one question. Shouldn't the Faustin Bratva members appear in the profile photo instead of Mikhail? And second, like the gang will not appear in more games anymore, can I create a category page for the Leones? --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 18:41, July 24, 2013 (UTC) THE FAUSTIN BRATVA PAGES LOOKS HORRIBLE I REALLY HATED IT Just kidding, it looks very good. ;) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:07, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Image violator Hey Ilan, I keep noticing that User:LOLiva696 is uploading more images which have already been uploaded by a different user or the image name doesn't follow the image policy. Ciao Instulent (talk) 09:59, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Doubts about the image policy I noticed you deleted some of my pictures about the weapon's locations around San Andreas but I dont understand whats the problem. I think it is better to have a map than some written descriptions of the place. Alexis.coutinho (talk) 13:59, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Rename Why did you renamed the Ballas' pages? It is totally unecesarily. At least if you were going to apply ''(HD Universe) instead of in the HD Universe why didn't you did so for Grove Street Families aswell? Better re-rename to how it was before.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''